Golden Locket
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: The whole universe is protected from the Guardians a pirate ship under the name of Nightmares or their guise 'Golden Locket' have been rumoured of kidnappings and slavery the two Guardians Jack Frost and Elsa Queen go under cover to expose the space pirates, what they don't realise they were brainwashed and exposed themselves. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N Tried to upload this earlier and it failed so second times lucky, porn so bad grammer no story based of kangoku Senkan enjoy perverts.

* * *

><p>It was night time on the space craft traveling to earth, All the men were in a room wearing nothing, naked as the day they were born. Only two were wearing clothes, Luetenant Elsa Queen and her aide, Major Jack Frost.<p>

Elsa was on her hands and knee's breathing heavily through her nose licking around a crew mans length while gasping "Does that feel good?" Slyiva and pre-cum already soaked through her uniform, her short skirt easily showing her soaked panties, the man grinned when Elsa's blue eyes looked up at his almost innocently "I-its feel's good!" The man said in esctasy and gasped when Elsa took him into her mouth her head bobbing back and forth sucking and taking in his cock with a groan before swirling her tongue around still licking alongside it.

"It's my pleasure to relive you..." She said with a mouthful of cock taking it in deeper, slurps and sucks resonated around making the other crew man excited. Her aide stared covering his mouth with his hand "Elsa..." He murmured too low for anyone to hear his blue eyes awide in wonder and awe at his senior.

"Watch carefully, Major." The Captain Pitchner stepped forward with his arms crossed, casually glancing at Jack who was watching the scene in fascination.

"You can ejaculate at you're leasure." Elsa moaned in wanton almost begging, her blonde hair swaying with her movments, her cheeks hallowed in when she used her mouth to push back and forth sucking the man off faster,

Pitchner wrapped his hand around Jacks waist and began to stroke his silvery looks while he grinned vicously at Elsa, until his Vice Captain Kozimotis appeared on the other side duplicating his cunning smirk "Use the appropriate language, lutenant."

Elsa leaned back with a gasp the cock escaping her lips with a pop she panted then began to stroke it in earnest "Yes sir," She looked up with a smile "Please Realise all your pent up cum on my face," She groaned, Pitch smirked when he felt Jack shiver "That's it, you're a little slut aren't you Elsa Queen?" The man grabbed Elsa's head and started face fucking her mouth, Elsa moaned around the phallis trying to breathe through her nose and pushed her tongue along the side of his shaft as the man was thrusting his cock down her throat.

Elsa opened her mouth wider when the man thrusted harder and faster she groaned loving how he pulled at her hair he moaned his back stiffening and grunted with each movement that became more rougher and chaotic, "Her mouth feels so good," He gasped out all the others laughed "Are you always such an enerjetic cocksucker lutenant?" Pitch sneered Elsa placed her hand at the base of the cock stroking it while sucking harder her tongue swirling around the member her eyes shut tight as tears streamed down her face, her usual pale skin now flushed her blue eyes looked up all glazed and teary.

She pulled back "Captain! That's private...It's not part of my comfor duties..." She gasped out while stroking the cock slowly and then moved back to kissing the tip she took the cock into her mouth again and Pitchner smirked "Now Elsa suck the cum right out of my subordinate, milk him dry..." He coeed and Elsa shivered a sensual moan prying from her lips and she swallowed his cock taking another inch, her nose pressed to his skin panting slowly before pulling back and pushing forward again.

The man laughed "Like the taste of my cock, huh wench!?" he thrusted harder, Elsa's eyes snapped open until she groaned her eyes rolling to the back of her head feeling the cock twitch and hit the back of her throat she pulled back slower, bobbing her head really fast then slowing again changing her pace deliberatly driving him crazy "You sure love cock don't you lutenant?" Kozimotos asked and Elsa pulled back swiping her tongue around the tip, before moaning "yes I love cock...hah, ah...I c-can't get enough of it..." she gasped taking in harsh breaths, she sucked harder locking her lips around the member pulling back then moving forward taking it in "Give it to me," She moaned around the cock the sound vibrating from his length "Give me your cum!" Elsa begged thrusting forward, fluids dripped down her legs for all to see.

"I'm cumming!" The man cried out thrusting harder "Get ready for it, whore!" he cried and Elsa pulled back with a gasp and cried out when cum ejaculated all over her face she shut her eyes in time but left her mouth wide open. Elsa held her hand's up to catch any cum that might fall from her face "So much cum..." She panted heavily eyes half lidded.

Pitch smirked and turned to her Major "Now Jack, It's your turn." Before the boy could utter a sound he was shoved down and fell to his knee's with a cry he sat up glaring at Pitch detestadly and turned surprised at Elsa still gasping her face full of cum her body twitching Jack's eyes widened feeling his own cheeks flush.

"Aren't you going to do your job?" Kozimotos asked with a raised eyebrow, the man in front of Jack sighed impatiant and looked at the crew members cock standing erect in front of him Jacks eyes widened, slightly intimidated by the member in front of him Jacks breathing became raggared and un even "What's wrong Jack?" Elsa asked coyly standing up and walking over before bending next to him Jack flinched a little startled before pressing his lips together in embarrestment "As comfort officors it's our duty to provide realise to the crew." Elsa scolded him and Jack looked almost scared "A-alright..."

Until the man had enough he grabbed Jack by the head and pulled him forward forcably, Jack cried out wincing in pain cobalt eyes shot open "I-I'll do it!" Jack cried out he took a breath, inhaling once and then stuck out a pink tongue and swirled it around the tip his eyes closing trying not to gag at the taste.

"That won't do Jack, licking isn't going to provide realise." Jack scowled at Elsa's input "If a comfort officor can't do his job it looks bad." Jack sighed before he licked further bobbing his head back slowly "Move your head back, faster." Elsa told him Jack only gasped trying to move like she told him he sucked the tip and then pressed it further into his mouth, he pulled back opening his mouth wide with a panting breath "That's it, now for the main event." The man put his hand over the boys head leading him to his cock,

Jack shook gagging a little and closed his eyes taking the member slowly into his mouth inch by inch, the man pushed his cock inside the white haired boys mouth pushing further all the way to the base, Jack gagged his nose pressed to his pelvis, the pubic hairs tickling his nose "Move your tongue around." Elsa said when she saw Jack struggling, Jack sat on his knees pressing his hands against the mans thighs moaning lowly almost painfully "Seel your lips and take it long and deep." tears streamed Jack's eyes as he tried to do what Elsa said, Until the crew member cut in "No, like this!" He grabbed Jacks head and forced the cock in deeper with a harsh thrust, Jack cried out shutting his eyes tight.

The man kept thrusting "Here suck it!" He growled out grunting with each thrust he gave, Jack gasped his head bobbing back and forth eyes widening, slyvia and pre-cum dripped onto his uniform "Take it all in, try to swallow it no matter how uncomfortable you feel." Elsa said.

Jack only grunted then chocked on a moan when the man picked up the pace, Jack licked and slurped around the cock closing his eyes tightly when he felt it pulsate in his mouth. He groaned lowly and the man winced putting both hands to Jacks head stopping for a second before face fucking the boy forcfully.

Jack keened his breath coming in uneven pants gasping harder when the man thrusted "Take it all!" He yelled almost derranged giving one final thrust. Jack's eyes shot open when fluids exploded into his mouth the man thrusting slowly emptying his load into the major's mouth Jack moaned in disgust and panic the man pulled out with a pop,

Jack fell backwards nearly crying out before clasping a hand to his mouth moaning almost painfully, he was going to be sick.

"Keep it in. try to swallow it." Elsa advised Jack couldn't, he opened his mouth playing with the cum trying to swallow rolling his tongue around the liquid Elsa watched her cheeks flushing and held her hands to her face with a envious gasp "Goodness, that was a lot." She spoke softly.

Jack couldn't do it, he fell forward on his hands and knees spitting it all out "You should've swallowed." Elsa tutted when Jack wretched, gasping slowly feeling his throat burning, He fell onto his back cum littered his body and gasped heavily, The captains smirked "That was a big load." They grinned to one another.

Elsa mounted on top another crew member, rubbing his cock with her slick pussy, feeling the hot member pulse against her made her moan in wanton she began to grind against, she moved her black panties aside pressing the tip against herself "It's so hot..." She gasped her eyes closing feeling her body heat up. She pressed it inside breathing harshly "I'm putting it in," then moaned in ecxtasy when she pushed it all the way inside she could feel it pulsing inside of her, her own walls clenching and unclenching at the size.

She placed her hands onto his hips pulling herself upwards feeling the cock slide out and then pushed back in "Wait, it's huge..." She moaned her breasts moving with every movment she made herself move up and down on the member, She thrusted her hips moving faster her breaths getting heavier with each thrust she fell forward but kept moving, taking in the cock at a better angle.

"Everything alright commander?" The man taunted "It's getting easier." She admitted thrusting against the member hearing the slick sounds of the cock inside her stirring up her insides making her burn with need, hearing it thrusting in and out and all the wet slicks sounds her pussy made goaded her on.

Jack watched biting his lip he couldn't look away, Elsa only moved faster "See, Jack? This is how we comfort officers use our body's to further diplomacy." She breathed out band then fell forward breathing heavily, her whole body twitching, Elsa was gasping her eyes half lidded.

Then she sat up looking up at Jack seriously "You're next Jack," Jack blinked in surprise "Wha- but I-"

"That's an order." he gulped feeling tentative and then took a few steps forward.

Unlike Elsa with her dress Jack had to take of his trousers tossing them to the side he took a breath biting the inside of his cheek and placed his leg around the mans hips Jack ignored the whoops and cat calls when the others saw his own hard on.

He pressed his cock to the others and moved forward rubbing both their members together, Pitch frowned wondering what was taking so long until he saw Jack press two fingers to his mouth licking around the digits slowly, the man beneith him groaned at the sight bucking against him Jack winced before he jerked of both of them, feeling the pre-cum slick it enough to make it easier to move.

Jack moved the fingers behind him his whole frame quivering his pale cheeks flushing when he pressed the tips of the fingers inside Jack gasped breathing heavily forcefully pushing in further and moving the fingers to stretch himself out. The others watched intently when Jack pulled out with a sigh, and raised his hips pressing the tip against his entrance shutting his eyes and rubbing it against him.

"Don't just rub it," The man scolded already at his limit Jack glared "I know!" He pressed his lips together pushing the tip inside slowly, he moved his hips trying to get used to the size easing the member inside of him, he was shaking slowly taking the member in and then pulled out and tried to reajust.

"Come on, do it!" Pitch scolded but Jack only groaned shutting his eyes tight trying to take it in, but it was too big "I said I know, dammit!" Jack yelled trying to push it in further Jack grunted in pain his breaths uneven "I underestimated you Jackson." Jack growled hating the name on the captains tongue, but he couldn't put it in any further this was his limit...

He keened in pain trying to move but couldn't get it in any further it hurt too much, Kozimotis placed a finger to his chin then smirked cruelly "I think Jack needs help," Jacks eyes snapped open "Wha-no no don't-!"

The man snapped his hips upwrds plunging his cock all the way inside to the hilt, Jack's scream was cut of when the man kept thrusting faster feeling he was being teased enough. Jack felt like his insides were being ripped in two, he wrapped his arm around his stomach as if to stop his guts from spilling out, his blue eyes wide. That place that wasn't meant to be touched not supposed to take in anything was being used as a sex organ.

The man grabbed Jacks hips thrusting harder Jack cried out feeling skin slap against skin "How's that feel major?" kozimotos asked but Jack only shut his eyes "S-slow down-gyah hah!" He cried out feeling the cock push in deeper and rub against that spot.

Jack was seeing stars he couldn't think couldn't breathe, he didn't notice Elsa already thrusting herself against another crew members cock "That's it Jack, move your hips and fuck that prick!" She yelled pushing faster against her own panting loudly,

Jack didn't hear her he was too dazed griting his teeth when the man moved faster, he manouvered Elsa on all fours then grabbed her belt with one hand and thrusted into her harshly Elsa moaned her back arching "Remember we're this ships comfort officors," the man turned Jack onto his side, Jack blinked confused until crying out when his legs were spread and the man thrusted without mercy. Jack moaned his back arching when the cock was in deeper than before, he thrusted his hips panting harshly.

"I'm cumming!" The man yelled and Jack's eyes snapped open "Wait-Not inside please don't cum inside!" He begged but Elsa had another idea "Cum inside me! Flood my inside with it!" She screamed almost deranged "I'm cumming!" she gasped over and over feeling her climax getting closer.

Jack groaned rubbing at his own member feeling the man move inside him, it didn't as much as before, both pleasures the front and back was driving him crazy, he was going to cum he couldn't stop it. But the man moved faster and pressed himself inside deeper Jack shook his head "N-not inside...ah...hah...ngh!" with a final thrust he pressed his cock in all the way to the base before ejaculating inside.

He thrusted riding out his orgasm feeling his seed slip inside the boys tight hole, Jack's blue eyes widened staring as the man slowly pulling out, Jack panted his chest covered in his own essence, his ass clenching and unclenching feeling empty...He felt the cum slip out as the mans cock pulled out with a tug Jack quivered his hips shaking before he cried out when the cum splashed outwards making a mess.

The other man grunted pulling out and came all over Elsa's back, she quivered and then fell onto the ground in exhaustion.

The two lay there regaining their breath all the crew members smirked cruelly,

The captains watched amused and gave each other wicked grins, Dumb cunts, they thought.

_There is no such thing as a comfort officer._

* * *

><p>AN Hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gentlemen of the Golden Locket." Pitch announced and his brother stood with him matching his smirk addressing all crew members "We have a secret mission."

Aboard the Golden Locket, Rumours have begun claiming they turn people into sex slaves and sell them to earth, a crime until Commander Elsa Queen and a up and coming new Guardian Major Jack Frost who work for the Guardian police force, the two partners were aboard to arrest Pitch after they have gained evidence.

Pitch and Koz saluted them as they stood there "Thank you for taking us on," Elsa smilied coyly "Captain."

They saw at the cafateria while the man ate their lunch, Elsa and the captains were talking about their course, Jack sat along staring into his coffee "There we go," A man said placing his food tray down next which was probably meant for him but Jack looked at the tray in disdain and then glanced up to the man who had brown shaggy hair his skin too tanned to be from the outer space division Jack only stared and the man grinned "Names, Guy," He announced himself with a grin "Why the long face starlight?" Jack saw he was being crowded by other members, a boy with black stringy hair who looked like a pig twins both blonde one looked feminime looking though Jack wasn't sure, he remained silent and went back to staring at his coffee.

"We're glad to have you both aboard Miss Elsa," Koz smilied softly "We promise to make your trip aboard the Golden locket quite comfortable." Pitch agreed Elsa only giggled until her eyes narrowed in amusement "Captain. Enough with the plesentries." Both stilled "What ever do you mean, miss Elsa?" Pitch asked dumbly instead the luitneant grinned "I know who you are." They both froze "The ever famous boogiemen with their nightmare fleet." All went silent everyone turned slowly in confusion the autmosphere felt heavier.

Instead Pitch laughed "Don't be ridiculas-"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Elsa growled and both stiffened watching closly and choosing their words carefully. Instead Elsa turned titlted her head slowly "If you bring us to earth unharmed I'll see to it your criminal records wiped clean." Kozimotis spoke before his brother could get the chance "Miss Elsa, there must be some misunderstanding." Instead Elsa sat back on her chair crossing her legs

"I'm reporting the nightmare fleet to the Guardian federation, that's why I'm returning to earth." She locked her hands together almost giggling "I don't care about little worms like you."

Both looked stoic but inside they were seething. Before they could speak any further they were inturupted by a commotion "Captain-It's Major Frost! He's gone berserk!"

The trio turned in confusion seeing Jack dash forward slapping Guy in the face who fell over with a yelp, but he fell over knocked out and the others turned in horror "S-send backup!"

Both Captains ran forward but Elsa watched amused, Snotlout growled out running forward bringing his arm back hand locked into a fist then thrusting forward, Jack dodged smoothly then sent a jab into his stomach Jack then lifted his elbow and smacked Snotlouts jaw with the his arm.

Snotlout fell with a cry Jack scoffed "Pathetic."

"What!?" Ruffnut cocked Her gun pointing it at the lithe boy as did her twin "You'll regret that!"

Two shots were fired, Tuff fell blood seeped from his trouser leg, and Ruff grabbed her arm with a wince feeling blood seep through her uniform. Elsa held the gun smoke coming from the entrance with a scowl "That's enough!" She ordered then stepped forward, empty shells fell at her feet the crew members stared in shock "C-Comander?" Pitch asked blinking rapidly at the scene.

She stepped forward her high heeled shoes tapping across the ground as she got closer to her Aide with a soft smirk "Jack." She said quetly she wrapped her hands around his waist and leaned close to his ear whispering "Always the hot head," Jack looked away guiltily "Forgive me." Elsa nodded then ruffled his hair turning back to the captains. They both looked relieved "Thank goodness Miss Elsa if you hadn't-"

"Give up the act, this charade is over." Elsa said pointing her gun to Pitch's face "W-what?" Elsa turned to Jack with a knowing smirk "Jack?" She asked almost sweetly "What should we say happened here?" Jack only stared at Pitch unforgiving and nuetral.

"I was attacked by three men one woman, I acted on self defense."

"And then?"

Pitch's eyes widened when Jack's eyes narrowed just slightly almost as mischivious as Elsa "In the confusion...The Captain Pitch Black was shot." Pitch's breath hitched his brother watching in horror "To death." Jack continued almost threatingly "by you, Elsa." Elsa pulled back the catridge so slowly.

click

All gasped seeing that the gun was empty, "Next time will be different, Pitchner Brothers." Elsa warned placing her hand on her hip "Consider my offer boys and do make the right choice."

Elsa strutted away with Jack in toe, he turned giving a scoff and then left after his Commader.

All the men in the room glared after the two in utter hatred.

Hours later, the light became duller with a hum revealing it was night on the Golden Locket.

The brothers along with Guy and BT stood aside the commander and Major's bedroom, the door slid open and the four of them stepped inside and saw the figures underneith the quilts, Pitch pulled the frabric back but froze seeing manniquins in there place.

"Well if it isn't the Captains." Elsa sneered the two standing with their arms crossed the four turned surprised "They're even dumber than I imagined, almost shocking." She cooed the brothers glared absolutely seething.

But instead they both grinned "We so do love to defy expectations." Jack's cobalt eyes widened "Ey-Drop the gun!" He warned when Kozimotos raised his hand "Oh this one? Okay." Elsa stepped forward in alarm "Wait!"

The gun hit the floor the rooms locked and Pitch grinned taking a sphere and thrusting it towards the ground "It's showtime!" And gas filled through the room Jack and Elsa coughed inhaling the fumes "Y-you bastard!" Jack growled falling to his knees his vision foggy but he saw the captains and their comrades were falling too, Elsa collapsed and Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head when he and also collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Darkness.

Inside the hidden room of the Golden Locket where all secrets are stored, both the commander and major were tied wires and sensoring tubes strapped to them. Elsa panted softly her eyes wide yet unseeing tubes and wires pressed to their skin.

"I want you to erase there memories of tonights events Dr Sandman." Pitch grinned and Sandy shared their smile nodding enthustistically and did as he was told, Jack gasped his eyes wide and pupils shrunk, He was drooling but his mind was unaware of it.

Suddenly they both started crying out, their bodys twitching and convusling as their brains waves were being maipulated to the Doctors demands, the two lutenats were strapped down for the only selective few of crew members to be there. Dr Sandy communicated if he were to do that there could be a possible brain damage, but the brothers didn't care.

Elsa only moaned her body convulsing and twitching to the process and Jack along side with her, his own body moving drool rolled down his chin as he gritted his teeth moaning in pain.

"The nano machines will fill their minds with false information," Jack's head thrusted back his bowels relaxing but didn't notice instead their cry's and groans rang out in torment.

"After this they'll have new personalitys!" A crew member laughed in glee loving the state the two were in "Their sexuality will be altered dramatically and their inhabiations suppresed." Koz was enjoying the show with his arms crossed. Elsa screamed her body still shaking and her back arched before she realised again with a cry, Jack fell forward still groaning his hands twitching clenching and unclenching "Their perception of sexual pleasure will be amplified." Elsa fell back her eyes wide tears streaming down her face.

"Have you both gotten used to the Golden Locket?" Pitch asked one hand resting on his cheek smiling to the two, "Would you believe it?" Elsa asked with a sly grin glancing at Jack "Jack Frost, the badass can't sleep without his favourite pillow." Jack looked appaled "M-Miss Elsa!" He gaped eyes wide feeling his pale cheeks flush, Koz felt oddly entranced by them "He was up all night playing cards," Jack looked more embarest "Elsa!" instead she giggled and Jack only huffed looking away with a scowl.

They don't recall the events of last night Pitch mused in glee, his anticipation for the two heighting. Both brothers watched in amusment grinnig madly to themselves, at a trigger time the two will switch to their personalitys that suit the needs of the brothers and their crew, and that signal is.

10 o'clock precisley. As soon as the last second changed the lights dimmed showing night time of the Golden Locket.

"My, my, is it that time already?" Pitch asked aloud looking at the time with a smirk, both Jack and Elsa glanced up "Our men are waiting eagerly." Koz gestured to the side with a coy grin loving the look's on the lutenants faces it suited them quite well.

Both Elsa and Jack glanced down before, the commander looked up holding her hand to her face daintly "Captain, please be gentle with us."

Elsa laughed shyly before her breasts against the mans stiff cock "Cum all over my breasts!" Elsa gasped pushing herself against Snotlout harder "Is my hand as good as my pussy?" She asked stroking Guy's hard cock, the other's only groaned in pleasure as Elsa sucked the tip between her breast rocking forward Snotlout came and Elsa cried out "Ah-So much cum!" Snotlout rubbed himself against her crotch grinding against her, Elsa moaned in pleasure her back arching. She moved forward reaching out to the others "A-Amazing...they're all so big..." She admired stroking two in her hands looping her fingers around the cocks feeling pre-cum slick the meat, making it easier to stroke, "Are you going to cum?" Elsa asked her cheeks flushed a brilliant pink and saw how Tuffnut was moaning already begging for realease.

Elsa's mouth was full of cum and she sallowed her cheeks slooshing the liquid around her mouth and then opening it wide for all to see the milk she was about to swallow she gurgled moaning lowly "Wow, Sick nympho." the others jeered she swallowed with a gulp her eyes shut tight and then opened her mouth again to reveal nothing all the crew members laughed and began piling forward wanting some more.

Jack pressed his lips together his eyes flickering away "What is it?" Pitch asked lounging on his bed with his twin brother "Aren't you going to do your job?" Koz prompted Jack gulped "I've...never really uh...done it before..." Pitch raised an eyebrow "With men?" He asked but Jack's cheeks reddend almost vibrant "With anyone." The two brothers glanced at each over and gave chesire like grins they beckoned him over "Come here." Jack stepped forward until they grabbed his uniform pulling him onto the bed, Jack fell with a yelp and gasped seeing he was face to face with Pitchs length, Jack tried to pull back but Koz pressed behind him whispering into his ear "Just lick it, that's all and you'll get a treat." Jack blinked, slowly pressing forward he took the member into his mouth.

Pitch winced "He's really inexpirienced." he critisised but Koz smirked "Not for long." He pressed his hands to the arch in Jack's back and slowly trailed to his rear, he felt Jack shiver but he pressed on, parting Jacks legs who only complied letting Koz maipulate his body any way he pleased.

Koz unbuckled Jack's trousers maybe he should get the boy shorts instead and slipped them down his thights where they pooled at his ankles Jack moved his leg for Koz to take them of his mind too distracted with Pitch's cock than anything else, Jack licked around the tip bringing his head back and forth, Pitch looked his grey hand through silver locks pushing Jack in deeper Jacks groans were muffled but he didn't stop.

Koz felt the blood reach his groin when Jack only wore half his uniform with long black socks it contrasted well with his skin, Koz knew the next time he was getting lingerie for the boy maybe a garterbelt and stockings too.

He shook out his thoughts stroking Jacks rear and then promplty squeezing the skin Jack whimpered slowing down for a second sucking Pitch's cock before starting up again.

Koz soon circled Jack's entrance with his finger promptly pushing it in, Jack cried out pulling back but Pitch grabbed his head and kissed him "Calm down," He advised and Koz blinked a little stunned if anything he thought Pitch would tell him to shut up.

Learn something knew everyday he supposed.

Jack slowly relaxed and even moved his hips when Koz started back up he didn't even stir when a second finger was added, Jack's eyes half lidded and Pitch leaned back stroking Jack's hair when he seemed to be getting better, Jack groaned then gasped when he felt something bigger, a little larger than fingers.

Koz smirked, soothingly stroking Jack's thighs pressing his cock inside deeper feeling the tip push past the first ring of muscle, Jack pulled back before pressing his face into Pitch's thigh his eyes shut tight and gave a small muffled yelp Pitch only grunted "Jack? Forgetting something." But Jack only shook his head when Koz pushed in further with a harsh thrust Jack screamed nearly biting his tongue his legs quivering panting harshly, feeling the breath on his cock Pitch couldn't help it.

He moved Jack's head to his cock forcing it into the white haired teens mouth with a satisfying groan, and Jack moaning around his cock felt so good,

Koz moved his hips slowly planting kisses onto Jack's back loving the pants and groans the boy was emmitting "H-he's so tight, I might cum any second!" Koz cried out his thrusts getting a little faster Jack moans were muffled, digging his nails into Pitch's thighs but Pitch only bucked loving the pain mixed pleasure.

Jack tried not to gag that was when he he arched screaming when he felt Koz cum inside him, emptying his seed, Jack fell onto his side panting harshly Koz looked so satisfied but Pitch scowled then straddled the boy placing his hand through while locks Jack stared up his lip's darkened and cheeks flushed his eyes glazed but frowned in confusion "W-what are you doing?" Pitch grinned slowly revealing his pointed shark like teeth "I'm going to destroy you." He admitted, he pressed his cock against jack's entrance and thrusted in forcefully, Jack cried out his back arched with a snap, his stomach heaved blue eyes widened in pain mixed pleasure "I'm going to destroy you with my cock!" Pitch cried almost manically bucking his hips harder pushing his member deeper inside the warm tight cavern.

He felt Koz's seed slipping out but it made Jack's insides more slicker, "Don't you like it Jack, being pounded like the little slut you are?" Pitch asked flicking his hips upwards Jack groaned his fists tightend into the bed sheets "S-Shut up- gyah ah...AH!" Jack moaned feeling his body heat up his own member twitch, he wasn't...he was going to Cum was he?

Pitch sensed this and thrusted harder and faster Jack cried out feeling skin slap against skin the slick sounds easily heard making him flush in embarrestment.

Elsa moaned feeling two cocks thrust into her mouth the two rubbing against each over her tongue, her eyes widened before closing breathing heavily through her nose. she felt her panties already soaked through by semen and her own juices her hands slick with pre-cum when she rubbed the other crew members cocks bringing them release.

Elsa was covered in fluids, her uniform soaked through and her hair had clots in it. "More, Ah...More," She begged eagurly "Ah, hah...Cum down my throat!" She gasped her breath became erratic feeling her own realease.

"They're both loving it." Snotlout commented elbowing Hiccup "I don't know which one's a bigger slut." Elsa's brows furrowed "N-no...this is just my job..." She gasped instead Hiccup grinned leaning down on one leg "It seem's like the commander wants some more."

Hiccup grabbed her thighs spreading them apart to see her black panties dripping with fluid. He pressed his hand to her lower lips grazing his fingers along the panties and saw how wet and slick they were when they easily slipped back and forth across her.

He pulled his fingers back already seeing a string of juices attatched, Hiccup smirked rubbing his fingers against her and flicking them upwards hitting her clitoris, Elsa cried out throwing her head back in pleasure "Let's get her wet."

"Well, Chief," Tuffnut grinned encouraging him "After you." Hiccup's green eyes flickered back to Tuff then to Elsa and shrugged "Alright then," He pulled her panties around her leg and ligtly teased his cock against her entrance Elsa shivered and with one thrust Hiccup shoved his entire length inside. He shivered in pleasure when her walls spasmed around his length. Hiccup moaned in escatasy digging his hands into her thighs thrusting harder hearing each quickened gasp Elsa gave like she was hiccuping herself!

Jack grunted drool trailing down his chin when Pitch grabbed his belt thrusting his cock inside Jack at a new angle "Pitch...s-slow down- ah ngh! I can't...hah, AH!" Jack moaned burying his head into the blankets he stiffled a yelp when Koz stroked his chest digging a nail into his nipple rotating the skin Jack pressed his face further into the blankets his back arching tensly, Koz licked his ear nibbling on the out shell, Jack felt shivers down his spine biting his lip harshly.

Hiccup moved upwards raising Elsa's hips till she was vertical and began pumping his cock inside her even harder at a new angle Elsa moaned in estasy her moans getting louder and faster.

Jack breathed harder his own breath irregular with each thrust Pitch gave, it was harder and faster than the last, without realising it tears streamed down Jack's face while Koz licked them away pushing then his mouth moved to Jacks and he plunged his tongue inside slicking it along Jacks cheek and then massaged against Jacks own.

Elsa was pressed on all fours falling forward with each thrust "Not yet- More, more!" Elsa pleaded her own hips twitching and meeting up with Hiccups, the boy laughed thrusting his cock in harder stirring up her insides she felt liquid pouring down her thighs feeling her pussy quench around him her moans getting louder and louder.

Pitch thrusted upwards making Jack ride him Koz then moved behind him and pressed his cock against Jacks entrance Jack stiffened "What are you doing?" He tried to move away but Koz gripped his hips keeping him still "Relax will you?" he pressed the tip inside and heard Jack grit his teeth but Koz kept pushing it in further until he was fully sheathed inside Jack choked on his breaths his hands shaking and loosly grazing Pitchs skin

The twin brothers moaned in pleasure at the added tightness, Koz moved up while Pitch pulled out and when Koz pulled out Pitch pushed in, Jack gasped his hips twitching constantly being stuffed by both cock's moving inside, the added burning sensation only heightened in pleasure he moved with them keeping his breath regular so he wouldn't faint. "I-I'm...oh Manny-I'm cumming!" Jack cried out tossing his head back his uniform stained with fluids sweat and seman both the Pitchner brothers thrutsted at an uneven erratic pace feeling their own peak perking as well.

Elsa's arched her back when Hiccup thrusted all the way inside her eyes rolling to the back of her head "I'm cumming!" She screamed in exctasy, Hiccup realeased his essence inside when he felt Elsa's muscles spasm around his cock her hips still thrusting against his.

"I'm- AH!" Jack cried out and the two saw his member twitch shooting out ribbons of sperm from his member he fell back limply, his walls still twitching and convulsing around the brothers cock's deep inside of him.

Both Brothers smirked pulling their cocks out with a tug where seman poured out of Jack's hole making a mess of their bed but Jack fell back panting heavily utterly exhausted covered in the brothers and his own cum.

Elsa fell forward her rear still raised but whimpered when she felt cum spill out of her insides her stomach felt warm and rough and when Hiccup pulled out Elsa groaned feeling his insides spasm at another orgasm.

Elsa collapsed her whole body felt numb and sated but she also felt sticky covered in every ones fluids the other crew members laughed but Elsa baresly heard them.

Both brothers leaned back both wearing the same chesire cat grins "They can't escape now...Not from this prison Ship."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day all seemed ordinary enough, the two had no idea of the humilation they did the night before, Elsa drank her tea but her cheeks were flushed and looked a little nervous, "Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Elsa asked and Jack glanced up he felt the same way he only pursed his lips in thought "Curiouser and curioser..."

"The temperautre is the same as always." Pitch advised innocently the two brothers laughed mentally at the two The aphrodisiac is working! the twins thought when they saw both were looking uncomfortable, Jack seemed to be heating up his cheeks lookin flushed and obvious from his pale skin he glanced around nervously seeing if other crew members were the same and casually took another sip of his tea.

Elsa squirmed under the table pressing her thighs together tightly feeling herself getting warmer down there. The brothers grinned, the luteinants had no memory and their fake memorys were there realities.

Soon the lights faded the time reading ten o'clock and the brothers grinned "It's that time again." Nighttime on the Golden Locket.

Jack walked forward feeling utterly embaressed but masked it by anger instead, he stepped forward slowly and heard the catcalls given by the crew it didn't help his embarestment. He was bare except for the long stockings the captains enjoyed putting him in, his front covered by a white apron and above his crown sat a ruffled maids head dress.

His pale skin showed his obvious blush "Get a move on maid!" Guy laughed all the others jeered when Jack grit his teeth the others stared at Jack's ass in plain view since he wore nothing underneith the apron, he arrived to snotlout and held out the bevarge in his hand "T-thank youfor waiting..." His eyes looked away and Snotlout loved it, this was the perfect revenge.

"It's about damn time!" but when he reached out he didn't grab the drink instead he grabbed Jack's chest pressing his palm to it roughly, Jack cried out "No-" he dropped the drink's feeling his body stiffen and respond to the touch, Snotlout smirked when Jack's nipples stiffened and he pressed further hearing the pants emmiting from the white haired boy.

He cupped them and began massaging his chest ignoring his protests how Jack reacted turned him on even more "Love it when I touch your breasts? just like a girl..." Snotlout grinned, the others grabbed Jacks apron pulling it downwards all lunging towards him.

"Look at these stiff nipples!" Sherman called out moving forward to Jacks chest and placed his lips around the skin biting into it promptly Jack cried out "Stop it!" he stiffened feeling hands grope his body,hands rubbing his chest, then some moved to his pale thighs moving them apart Jack pressed his lip's together to muffle his moans the others whopped in triumph when Jack's apron lifted, his cock twitching and getting stiff from their ministrations.

Soon they pulled Jack back to his knees the others were ruthless, Hiro licked along Jack's length brutely, Jack arched his cries turning into moans his eyes widened when Hiro started sucking relentslyly, Jack bucked his whole body quivering "Damn, He's sensitive." Snotlout smirked stroking his own length while playing with Jacks nipple in a lazy fashion.

"S-Shut up!" Jack gritted his teeth his eyes clenched shut, Snotlout pouted "Still so feisty..." His grin turned leacherous and he knealed on one leg to Jacks eye level, He moved his hand over to Jacks cock and grabbed it and lightly squeezed.

"AH!" Jack gasped when Snotlout started rubbing Jack's member roughly his thighs spasmed and cobalt eyes widened tears spilling down his cheeks "No...Stop-" Jack pleaded but was ignored he shivered biting his finger to stop himself from moaning "Nympho Bitch!" Snotlout smirked rubbing faster.

And he stopped abrutely and Jack blinked feeling his pleasure high waning "What? AH!" Suddenly Snotlout pushed him down forcing his legs apart "wait-" Jack cried out but Hans grabbed his chin pulling his head towards him and attacked his mouth fervently

Jacks legs quivered when the others forced them apart, he blushed profoundly and squeezed his eyes shut in shame Snotlout leaned towards his cock lifting his legs towards his hole "Let's see what this part of you taste's like," Jacks eyes opened in confusion and then widened in horor when Snotlout swirled his tongue sloppily arounds Jack's entrance, Jack gritted his teeth his back arching rigidly trying to hold back his scream when pleasure ripped through his spine, he couldn't move Snotlout grabbed his thigh keeping him still, and hastily prodded his tongue in deeper stretching Jack's walls with his tongue.

Without warning Jack saw white and cried out his back arching his head fell back as ribbons of sperm shot from his cock, Snotlout pulled back with a gasp only slyvia connected to Jack's entrance and Jack slumped to the ground his thighs twitching.

"Man, I want to fuck that." Tuffnut joined the laughter "He almost looks like a girl doesn't he? Seen his perverted face?" He asked and the others agreed "Enjyoing your comfort duties, boy?" Drago asked and Jack's eyes opened slowly still breathless "Thats...not what I-Mgh!?" Jack's protest was drowned out when Drago forced his cock inside the orifice Jack winced feeling his jaw creak from the strain of the cock being forced down his throat but held his breath bobbing his head back and forth, "You're going to make me cum, right Major?" Drago scoffed but Jack only looked up still bobbing back and forth using his tongue around the meat.

Drago thrusted his hip's face fucking the poor boy relentlesly Jack only groaned pushing forward in time "Can I be next!" Sherman asked hopefully but Guy scoffed "You're last, Dumbass!" Sherman pouted, Jack pulled back from Drago's cock with a gasp then began to rub it througly he opened his mouth wide feeling Dragos' cock pulse beneith his fingers he waited for Drago to cum into his mouth. Drago hissed harshly, ejaculating all over Jack's face who only moaned wanton "A-All over my face!" he pleaded and the others came as well drowning Jack in a sea of Cum.

but it wasn't enough,

Jack rubbed two cock's through his caloused pale hands while he deep throated a third almost thirsting for Cum feeling his body heat up again, Hans sat behind him pressed two fingers inside of his orifice, Jack thrusted against the fingers begging Hans to put more in, Jack pulled his mouth back with his fingers when the others came again "Please-my face all over my face!" He panted and the others spurted their cum that began to clot in his hair Jack sloshed the liquid in his mouth opening it wide showing how much cum was in his mouth and swallowed with a gasp panting heavily.

Snotlout pushed Jack onto his back raising his legs in the air and mounting him pressing his tip to his entrance, "Ah w-wait!" Jack cried out but Snotlout pushed his cock into the oriface feeling the tip submerged into the heat, Jack's ass was begging to be fucked raw.

Snotlout buried his cock all the way into Jack's ass, the angle making him go in deeper he thrusted hard thrusting in more forcing his inch inside, Jack grunted his hands fisted tightly against the floor his whole body shaking, Jack gasped everytime Snotlout thrusted pulling out before pushing in again. "Aren't you a cutie," He admitted when Jack wasn't being stuck up he was hot.

Snotlout changed his pace plunging his cock in harder "Are you ready for this!" He moaned Jack bit back a moan breathing heavily through his nose, feeling his ass burning sensations traveled down his spine making his cock twitching.

Jack inhaled heavily his pants getting harsher the more his climax approached his arms rose in goosbump's his vision going spotty his eyes rolling up in the back of his head, his apron only hung around his waist but already dampened from sweat and cum, his toes curled and his frame trembling, beads of sweet trailed down his brow.

"N-no more..." Jack groaned his head falling back against the floor until Snotlout thrusted at a new angle making him moan in pleasure his body heating up with every motion "Fuck you!" Snotlout growled almost derranged. rocking his hips faster panting even louder "You'll never forget me!" He promised each thrust gave a squilch turning him on even more, Snotlouts eyes closed grinning manically and grabbed Jack's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts "Aaah!" Jack gasped feeling pleasure from both the front and the back.

"I'll gonna fill you up!" Snotlout gasped thrusting while Jack grunted with each movement he cried out when he felt Snotlout give one final and harsh thrust spilling his cum inside Jack gasped when Snotlout kept thrusting riding out his orgasm he panted feeling his insides burst with warmth from Snotlout's seed pushing in deeper his stomach strained from being filled, Snotlout pressed his cock inside deeper digging his nails gripped pale thighs, Jack tensed crying out when cum burst from inside him clots trailing down his thighs and fell to his face Jack strained curling in tighter before like a coil, his own cock pulsating and ejaculated all over himself with a wanton moan.

Jack fell limp his eyes rolled into the back of his head moaning pathetically "You're welcome, Bitch." Snotlout grinned pulling out with a tug and smirked in satisfaction how wide and sloppy Jack's hole was now, gushing and overflowing with his semen, Jack's collapsed his legs still twitching. This was the perfect revenge.

"You're really enjoying your comfort job lutenant." Pitch spoke low and seductive with Elsa pressed against his thighs her lucious pink lips wrapped around his stiff cock pushing back and forth taking it in deeper each time, she wore the same maids outfit Jack wore, but unlike Jack she filled it with her large lucious breasts. Elsa was kneeling on her toes her hips thrusting on there own from the little toy embeddened inside her vibrating making her insides wet and slick.

Another one even smaller was pushed into her ass, her rear shuddered unable to stop herself "Truly a shining star of the Guardians!" Koz mocked but Elsa took it as a ompliment her reply muffled from all the meat stuffed into her mouth "Thamk myou, sir..." Speaking casued the vibrations to travel down Pitch's who only groaned trailing a dark skinned hand to her blonde hair gripping onto it tightly moving her head faster, "I lwive, two pwealsure you..." She moaned again pressing her face to his pelvis taking more in.

"I'm cumming." Pitch sighed almost bored, Elsa shut her eyes tight pressing further against his length for Pitch's realise taking it all into her mouth, he came but rocked his hips slowly, Elsa grunted feeling cum shoot into her mouth accidently swallowing it already.

Suddenly Ruffnut appeared pressing her hands to Elsa's chest who moaned in surprise as pleasure ripped through, her nipples instantly and her chest ached the more Ruff groped them, Ruff placed her hand lower towards Elsa's abodmen then began to rub at Elsa's lower lips pressing two fingers inside feeling fluids leak out instantly "Look how wet you are," She whispered into Elsa's ear pressing her own breasts against Elsa's back then suddenly moved Elsa's leg up and pressing her own lower lips against ELsa's and gave a slow grind.

Elsa looked up dazedly then moaned when Ruffnut grinded herself against Elsa slowly both rubbing their bodies together.

The crew men watched fascinated loving the show they were receaiving even Pitch and Koz were surprised they thought Ruff would torture Jack but had no qualms about it.

Ruffnut pressed her mouth to Elsa's chest sucking the apendage and moaned when Elsa's voice rang out ELsa's hips began to buck in time with Ruffs and the two began to thrust faster and harder against each other both girls panted their eyes dazed Ruffnut thrusted faster against Elsa while rubbing at her clitoris, Elsa moaned then pressed her lip's to Ruff's both their tongues entertwined in dominace and when the men saw that they started stroking their cocks moaning at the girls live show.

Ruffnut grimaced feeling herself cumming even Elsa's back arched when they came and both girls fell on top of one another, the man snickered before ejaculating onto the girls but the two didn't notice.

Jack and Elsa sat naked in the brainwashing machine, the lights were green and their moans and gasps rang out, their bodies juttering and twitching so fast there eyes were wide but unseeing.

Tubes stuck to their bodies both sensoring their vitals and heart tempeatures, their legs were spread showing their nakedness, Jack's hard member and Elsa's lower lips drenched completely and leaking. Both had tubes pressed inside of them, their thighs their chest's and a number of tubes went down their throats with needles around their bodies not to pierce them but to send electric jolts through their bodies, they both grunted and thrashed against the machines torture but the added aphrithnetic made them respond positvley.

Elsa moaned her tongue sticking all the way out her body thrusting her hips lewdly her gasps escaped her mouth when her back arched, "Progress Dr Sandy?" Koz asked and the Sandman grinned showing the brainwashing was completed at 25%

Pitch smirked "Right on time." Sandy nodded as koz's grin widened like a sharks "By the time we reach earth their originol personality's will be gone."

Elsa moaned her body thrusting and peed he liquid splashing on the floor, her body shivered from the truama, Jack his own bowels realised his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Pitch smirked "Dr Sandy, I believe it should be time we tested that new stomach drug you created." Sandy blinked and then brightened up as if it were christmas day.

"Fellatio Doll Surgery." Koz scoffed "Are you sure?" Pitch nodded "Yes I am Brother." he crossed his arms watching the two in front of him "It's prohibited by federal law but this is science."

Sandy brought down a device over the two officors mouths while they were unaware spreading their mouths open further and set the procedure, both cried out at the new voltag,e tears streamed down their faces moans of pain and agony ripping from their throats.

"Excuse me, Captains?" They both turned to see Sherman almost shyly asking "What is Felltio doll?" They both grinned and Koz explained "The Fellatio doll procedure, transforms the mouth into a erogenous zone," Pitch concluded "So that an orgasm can be achieved by the mere act of giving head."

Both cried out before Elsa's vomited fluid escaping her throat and Jack was groaning too before the same happened to him, both groaning and spasming in front of the crew members. "Of course this procedure is outlawed as a violation of human rights." Koz shrugged nonchalently.

Jack moaned his eyes rolling into the back of his head his body thrusted and he ejaculated all over himself with a pitiful moan, but his body still jolted "No..." He begged dazedly

Elsa cried out her body spasming "I-it hurts!" She cried in pain "It hurts, it hurts!" she cried out realisng again as did Jack both jolting and crying in pain.

They're eyes were bloodshot from tears and snot streaked down Elsa's nose while Jack whimpered feeling the painful jolt's hit his body. Hiccup watched with a small smirk "And down the rabbit hole they fell."

This next arc is a pointless sex scene and involves scat play (Pee/Poop very gross but in case carry on or just skip- stop reading.)

"Jack...are you alright...?" Elsa strained taking a shaky step forward feeling light headed herself "N-Never been better!" Jack joked then winced feeling his stomach groan. The two stepped forward grimacing and gasping, their hands were tied and their stomachs were wider filled with the enama that the crew member's forced inside them, Jack swallowed sweating a little and saw Elsa was in no better shape they both felt so uncomfortable, the only thing keeping that inside was the but plugs and dildo's.

The crew men all snickered "Look at you two." They mocked Jack cried out nearly falling over with a grimace "E-Elsa!" He cried out in pain his stomach growling further Elsa froze "Jack..." She groaned as much in pain as he was "Hold on..." she gasped feeling her body weaking.

"Don't strain yourselves." Guy mocked while Snotlout added "Those mixes in your stomach is quite volatile."

"It hurts!" Elsa cried out her body straining trying hard not to move too much "Come on move it!" Someone pushed Elsa and Jack snapped his eyes narrowed dangerously "Stop it! This isn't part of our comfort duty!" Elsa even gasped out almost pitiful "Let us go..." She begged

Arms wrapped out their stomachs "I disagree," Hal leaciously hissed into his ear Jacks eyes panicked in horror then cried out in pain when Hal squeezed "I'm feeling quite comfortable..." He moaned but Jack only cried out further drool dripping down his chin with Elsa screaming along side him.

They ripped of the remainder of their clothing from the two whores, but they left Jack in shorts and his long silk stockings he frowned and he felt snotlout spank him, Jack hissed in pain and snotlouts grin widened "We can't fuck you like Elsa, or you'll make a mess." He admitted Jack frowned until he saw the others already stroking Elsa's crotch and understood at once he gritted his teeth and glared at them.

"Please let us go to the toilet..." Elsa begged her breath shallow then winced, Pitch and Koz crossed their arms "Stop pretending you don't like it." Sherman grabbed Jacks head pushing him towards his cock feeling impatient Jack groaned pressing his lip's shut when his nose pressed against pubic hairs, "I know you love it." Koz said and Elsa moaned pressing her tongue against the tip "Yes, I love it..." She moaned Jack swallowed the whole length his eyes closed "Jack! what do you say?" Pitch barked and Jack flinched eyes snapping open "I-I love it..." but something felt different his mouth was all tingly...

Sherman groaned feeling the vibrations travel down his cock he thrusted in harder with a moan and Jack gagged surprised at the sensation swirling his tongue around the apendage. Sherman came and filled Jacks mouth, Jack pulled back a string of cum connecting them, he cried out panting the bonds straining against his skin locking his hands behind his back.

"My throat feels stange." Elsa said her mouth still pressed to a man's length, Jack looked wide eyed, she felt it too? "Consider that a gift," Pitch groaned out stroking his own cock and pressed it into Jacks mouth with a soft groan "A Gift?" Elsa's eye's widened feeling Koz silk his fingers throgh her hair. But Elsa was in a panic when she felt her temperature spiking "What did you do to us!?" She cried in outrage but that only amused the Pitchner brothers further.

"My Mouth feels so good..." Jack moaned his head bobbing eratically his blue eyes half lidded and dazed, Pitch didn't even have to move and shivered at the look Jack was giving it made his body heat up. Jack's body shivered feeling his own hard on straining against his shorts pre-cum stained his garments and he thrusted feeling the dildo just barely rub inside him.

Slyvia dripped down Jacks chin when he pressed further against Pitch's crotch "It's the Fellatio doll procedure." Koz told them with a sly smirk Elsa pulled back "F-fellatio doll!?" Koz pushed her down further thrusting his cock against her cheek "What have you done to my body?" Jack's voice was muffled the more he licked and sucked Pitch's member, Jack felt something rising in the back of his throat was he going to be sick?

"It makes your mouth and throat as sensitive as a vagina." That might explain why Jack couldn't stop licking Pitchs cock Elsa stiffened and then came with a moan when Koz realesed inside her mouth.

"To a man, your mouth feels like a vagina." Jack cried out around Pitch's feeling his own cock pulse and throb painfully sweat slid down his brow but he ignored it the heat rising only spurred him on further.

Elsa pulled back her mouth widening and Koz rubbed his length in her face almost cumming "The human body, improved by science!" Pitch laughed hysterically Elsa didn't know what was happening she held back her chocked gasps then cried out when fluid burst from her mouth her whole vision went white when she orgasmed feeling her body spasming.

"Ever felt anything like this, Frost?" Pitch purred thrusting his hips into Jack mouth he only moaned looking up at the Captain "Stop...Stop it!" Jack pleaded he could feel it coming the liquid rising in his throat the more Pitch thrusted, Jack's body arched his hips rocking back and forth.

Elsa's mouth wrapped around Kozimotos cock she moaned in pleasure slurping around the cock even more "My mouth..." She begged "Fuck my mouth!" She pushed harder her tongue swirling around his length. "No-" Elsa groaned her body thrusting on it's own "I'm cumming-!" She screamed when she felt her climax.

"I'm ready to cum all over you." Pitch warned face fucking Jack even harder and suddenly pulled out and came all over Jack's face, Jack pulled back with a cry shutting his eyes closed when sperm shot onto his face. Jack nearly fell back until remembering the dildo and sat up trying not to sit on the floor.

"So much cum." he panted feeling his body heat up and a full shiver raked down his spine "Oh Manny no-" He moaned feeling his cock twitched and cried out cuming in his shorts making a stain he fell forward on his hands and knees his limbs straining.

Snotlout pulled Elsa's hair back forcfully and felt his anticipation rise when her mouth was full of cum "Want some in your real Pussy?" He leered closer to her face "Well, Elsa?" he pushed her on all fours rubbing his cock against her lower oriface and felt his cock rub around her slick pussy.

"Just say where you want it?" He growled Elsa panted her breath quickening she played with the cum in her mouth and swallowed before speaking "I want it In my pussy..." She moaned Snotlout only sneered "Whore," he thrusted his whole length inside all the way to the base.

Jack looked in envy when Snotlout thrusted inside and Elsa was moaning and quivering in pleasure her pouted even more when she arched her back her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Koz took Jack's face pulling him towards him "What's wrong snowflake?" He asked and Jack flushed at being caught "Is our little major jealous?" Jack looked startled "No-no I'm not..." He trailed of when Pitch went behind him and Koz was in front "Just think your luitenants getting screwed but you have the pleasure of both of us." Pitch nibbled Jack's ear while tweaking his nipples Jack moaned in surprise his back arching into the touch Koz widened his legs unzipped his stained shorts and slipped them over his leg he then pulled out Jacks cock with the band still wrapped at the base and pressed his own erection aainst the Major.

Jack groaned his own hips rocking against the vice captains and responded when Koz kissed him and slid his tongue inside to rotate and squirm against his own Jack responded leaned forward eagrly the fellatio doll procedure made his own mouth even more sensitive than usual.

But after a while it was becoming too much, Elsa pressed herself further into the ground with a grimace tear ducts kissing her eyelids "My stomach hurts..." Even Jack fell back against Pitch

"L-let us rest..." he pleaded Elsa shook her head "I can't take anymore!" When Snotlout finished Tuff instantly took over and slipped his cock inside Elsa instantly fucking the cum out of her.

Jack whimpered when Koz pushed his cock inside Jacks mouth relentlesly, Pitch stroked Jacks erection tightly. "That feels hot, you love this you little slut." Jack only moaned in reply thrusting against the cock harder.

Hans pushed his length into Elsa's mouth thrusting the same time as Tuff did, Elsa cried out in pleasure rocking her lips and swirling her tongue around the length, both picked up their pace fucking the girl harder Hans came deep into her throat still and Tuffnut came too pushing his length all the way in riding out his orgasm, Elsa stiffened her body shaking trying to swallow the cum without chocking.

But Elsa wasn#t allowed rest as another cock slammed into her and she gasped in shock seeig Hiccup rock his hips unrelenting, He turned her over onto her back and raised her leg over his should spreading her wide and fucked her harder Elsa cried out nearly being sick and heard her stomach groan "No stop- I need to go to the toilet!" She cried out Even Jack felt sick feeling his body heat up, he felt like he was suffering from a fever.

"I-Its going to come out!" Elsa whimpered if her hands weren't bound she would of held her stomach in pain. Jack swallowed Koz's cum with a grimace and gagged if he swallowed anymore he was going to explode, but the brothers didn't care about that as another cock was forced into his mouth. Jack's stomached groaned and he grimaced in pain until the man in front of him came and thrusted Jack swallowed unable to spit it out, Elsa was in a worst position than him.

Elsa fell limp when Hiccup came thrusting slowly she panted her mouth wide and her eyes unseeing "Don't stop fucking them! Trade off!" The crew members nodded "Sir!"

They pulled Elsa into a sitting position and thrusted upwards plunging the cock inside her groaning when it convulsed against them Hans wrapped his hands around her stomach playing with her clit with his thumb sending sharp jolts through her body her hips twitching, Elsa stiffened when Hans tugged at it.

Hiccup grabbed Jacks face guiding him towards his cock and pressed the tip against Jacks lips, Jack moaned in a daze until his eyes widened when Hiccup pushed the full phalus inside gasping against the appendage, Pitch jerked him of faster with long fluid movements Jacks mouth started to tingle again and his eyes widened finding he was about to cum both ways.

Koz grazed Jacks nipple with his teeth the boy groaned his back feeling his chest tingle, he archedhis hips thrusting against Pitch's hand desperatly Jack screamed when he came covering his body in his own cum, he pulled of Hiccup and spat out fluids the after effects of the felltio doll.

The men buried their cocks inside of Elsa all the way to the hilt ejaculating and filling her insides with their essence Elsa gagged on the onslaught of cum inside her mouth.

"Gentlemen of the Golden Locket." Pitch and koz adressed the crew members standing tall leaving Jack and Elsa panting on the ground with a weak groan "It's time for tonights finale!" The crew members cheered looking forward to the event.

They grabbed Jack's arm hefting him up and Pulled Elsa onto her feet making the two stand side by side, "All right let's do it." Snotlout cracked his knuckles as did Tuffnut "Feeling full?" Snotlout licked his lips looking in the officers direction Elsa shook her head her eyes pleading "Please...don't..." she begged almost afraid "It'll all come out..." She moaned pitifully, Jack only glared daring them to do it "You sick bastards..." He growled his blue eyes narrowed, Koz realised Jack looked adorable being angry.

Tuffnut pulled his fist back and then firmly planting it into Elsa's stomach she grunted falling forward with a groan "No-It's coming out!" Snotlout punched Jack in the stomach who only hitched on his breath wincing in pain , Jack gasped inhaling sharply "Don't look at us!" He pleaded falling to his knees.

The but plug fell out and his face paled in horror when he felt it shooting out, he fell on his knees feeling it rush out of him, Elsa screamed feeling waste come out of her as well, "No-no!" She cried out Jack whimpered feeling his stomach empty of the volatile contents, "It's coming out!" Their eyes widened groaning in pain, feeling so humiliated and what their body's were doing.

"How's it feel to shit yourself in public!" Guy tuanted while Tuff and Rugg laughed in derranged humour, the two felt a ringing in their ears they're bodies felt weak "Enjoy it,"

Elsa moaned her eyes rolling to the back of her head "Yes. It's good..." they hands were held by ropes stopping them from falling on their faces,

Elsa's chest heaved with every gasp she took "T-they saw..." she started to cry while Jack only dry heaved feeling sick and clutching his stomach still.

"Tonights operation is finished." Pitch smirked at the sorry state of the two, Hans laughed "Nice work men, Mission accomplished."

A/N Hey gang yeah I didn't like writing that last part urgh such a turn off but it's part of the story I'm basing this of


	4. Chapter 4

t was daytime across the Golden Locket, Elsa and Jack sat side by side on the outside they were calm but the inside they felt...different, something felt of...

They were startled when Hiccup sat in front of them "Hello there," Jack frowned "What do you want?" Hiccup only shrugged "I came to ask a question," He raised an eyebrow giving a coy chesire like grin "Which one of you is Mary-Ann and which one of you is Alice?" Both stared Jack only balked "What is wrong with you?" Hiccup only laughed "Well think about it," he turned and pointed to the other crew members casually "We have the twins Pitch and Koz, Hans is like the red queen and Sherman is the blue catipiller since you guys are new here you could either be Alice or Mary." Jack had to scoff at the ludicrous idea but decided to play along "Heh, what are you then? The chesire cat." Hiccup pursed his lips "That or the white rabbit I'm supposed to lead the Alice her way." when they said nothing Hiccup sighed and leaned closer "Tell me your answer tommorow." he suddenly stood up leaving them alone before they could question him the lights dimmed. It was night time on the Golden Locket.

"And Because of that we can't use the crews quarters until further notice." Elsa winced a headset hung on her head with a mouthpiece to her mouth she tried to muffle her moans but it was hard when she was bent over with Pitch thrusting into her slowly, "That's strange," Elsa said trying to speak normally she was worried the soft buzz of vibraters on her nipples could be heard "Speaking of that, what about the new weapon development?"

Kristoff on the other line told her what was happening back at home "We've had energy convulsion trouble." He sighed "It looks like he have to go back to square one." Elsa felt the hot cock throbbing inside her, Pitch thrusted into that spot and she bit on her lip trying not to moan.

"Don't work too hard, darling." Elsa sighed pressing her lips together harshly Kristoff laughed from the phone "I won't but neither should you." Elsa breathed heavily feeling skin smack against skin with each thrust "What's wrong, Elsa?" Elsa shook her head trying not to make any more noises "It's nothing, don't worry-" Her breath hitched when the volume of the vibraters increased in speed "Nothing huh? What I'd expect from an elite operative." Elsa nearly moaned in pleasure when Pitch picked up the pace, Elsa grimaced "D-Don't my husband will hear you." Pitch sneered "Why don't you tell him your a comfort officor?" Elsa gasped "I can't!"

"Elsa? Is someone else with you?" Elsa froze "It's Jack, Jack's here." She gasped feeling Pitch thrust harder "What was that- There's some kind of noise...like 'Slap slap' hear that?" Kristoff asked Elsa only grimaced but she didn't answer "Elsa?" she was pulled back in a different position "J-Jacks having trouble with training." that was until Pitch started thrusting faster his own grunts heard, Elsa cried out "Elsa?" She only fell forward pressing her face into the floor feeling Pitch throb inside of her.

He thrusted one last time before he came "Elsa?" Kristoff asked again but Elsa only panted her own walls twitching "Sorry...I'm hanging up now." Elsa sighed Pitch sneered "Your husbands worried about you." Before he rocked his hips inside her and herimg her moan made him grin in pleasure, he pulled out all the way his cock covered in his own cum and fluids "Where's your shame nympho?" Elsa only cried "Forgive me, darling..." Pitch snickered "Your mission's not finished yet." he raised a dildo before it srtated buzzing in his hand. Elsa turned with a shock.

She was manouvered onto her back trying to push the toy inside herself farther, Pitch stroked his cock with an menacing grin "Today you'll plunge into a new operation." Elsa grunted "What? AH!" Pitch pushed her legs back raising her rear, and forced his length inside her ass.

"Stop that hurts!" Elsa cried out when Pitch thrusted and the vibrater moving eratically inside her pussy, being so full made her feel sick "Apparently your husband has never tried this hole." He laughed pushing in harder loving the expression Elsa was pulling "Y-your fucking my asshole..." She gasped and Pitch rocked his hips before rotating his cock on the inside loving when her back arched "That's right, you're just a slut-whore. A shameless cunt that fucks in front of her husband!" He goaded Elsa moaned rocking her hips thrusting to meet his.

"My Ass...Ah, Agh Ah y-you're destroying my ass!" she moaned her face showing a wanton expression Pitch came inside realeasing all of his semen Elsa moaned feeling the hot substance fill her insides. He pulled out with a pop and Elsa fell back breathing heavily "Darling...I'm sorry..."

Jack and Elsa walked down the corridor where Elsa froze biting her lip harshly biting back a groan, her breath hitching Jack's eyes widened "Elsa no!" he clutched her shoulder shaking "I know your not feeling well but hold it together, we can't be found out here." Jack told her he himself feeling out of sorts Elsa nearly collapsed until they heard foot steps both stiffened and turned but saw it was Hiccup walking towards them instead.

"Well?" he asked them and they remebered their conversations the night before Elsa swallowed trying to calm down "I'm Mary-Ann," Elsa said and Jack sighed when Elsa nudged his rib harshly Jack grimaced "I'm Alice obviously," Hiccup nodded "Obviously," Before he took a breath "Now I can't talk to you right away but on this time everyday call yourseves by the names you are known as, It will give you assitence on your mission." Jack frowned "What do you mean?" Hiccup started to walk away from the two "Don't forget your codenames it will all become clear very soon." Jack tried to follow him "Wait!" the lights suddenly dimmed showing it was 10 o'clock midnight upon the Golden locket.

Elsa and Jack lay on the floor with everyone surrounding them Jack was on all fours rubbing at his erection moaning in agonized pleasure dying for realise, while Elsa sat back her legs spread while her hands rubbed at her crotch her panties already soaked through, the crew members whopped and whistled enjoying the show, "L-look!" Elsa cried out her eyes glazed in pleasure her pale cheeks flushed her coat ripped showing her breasts as Elsa gasped the more she plunged her fingers in deeper stirring her own insides "Look at my pussy!"

"It's dripping wet!" Elsa gritted her teeth throwing her head back her uniform slipped down her shoulder. The men cheered all loving it, Jack groaned thrusting his hips while he stroked himself even more his trousers slipped down further the more he thrusted the fabric pooling down his legs "Don't look at me...Aah," Jack moaned but didn't stop thrusting against his hand. "Hey he said don't look!" Tuffnut laughed "Which means look closer!"

Elsa turned around spreading her legs and leaned on all fours pushing more digits inside her "Yes get a good look!" She purred in pleasure her fingers moved out with a pop, her finger slid along her clit she shivered and rotated it muffling a moan when she felt her climax coming. Elsa turned back over spreading herself wide "C-cock, I want one inside me!" Hans smirked "What a sex freak."

Jack deep throated a cock over an over he groaned each time he swallowed, Fishlegs moaned "Fuck, yeah this is the best!" Hans pushed his cock into Elsa's mouth and thrusted while she rubbed at her self each time he pushed in she moaned her eyes rolled to the back of her head "This is fuckin hot." Sherman and Hiccup stroked their cock's near her face "I-I can't stop..." Sherman gasped pushing his glasses up that was getting steamed.

Hans groaned thrusting faster into Elsa's mouth Elsa shut her eyes as her mouth was filled with cum, he kept thrusting riding out his orgasm until Elsa swallowed and pulled back with a gasp panting heavily getting her breath back. Elsa pushed in her fingers pushing against that spot over and over until she came with a cry her whole body thrusting upwards as the others saw her walls spasming and fluids sliding down her thighs along with her own essence.

Jack thrusted forward his mouth sliding back and forth across his dick while his hands rubbed against himself harder, pre-cum dripped down his cock making it more slick and easier to thrust against he moaned harder sucking on the cock faster his eyes closing feeling his body heat up, He pulled back rolling his tongue all over the tip before taking the cock into his mouth hollowing out his cheeks and deep throating, he was so close his mouth felt so good it was tingling again the deeper he took in the cock the more pleasure raked through his spine,

Fishlegs came hard and Jack cried out tasting the cum made his eyes shot open as he climaxed as well with a cry he swallowed down the fluid which made him cum again the others laughed when Jack fell on his hands and knees with a harsh gasp trying hard not to black out. Until suddenly some one grabbed his legs and manouvered him on his back his eyes were still glazed before he saw in shock who it was.

"Ruffnut?" he blinked in confusion when she only smirked mounting his body grinding herself against him Jack groaned trying not to buck against her. she stroked his face "Is this the first time fucking a girl Snowflake?" She asked Jack gulped "Y-yeah..." She cooed "Ah, Don't worry..." She whispered into his ear "I'll make it good for you." she pushed the cock against herself and Jack whimpered, she pushed in further, gasping feeling the hot pulsating cock throb inside her.

She eased more inside quiverimg in excitment how Jack was shaking his head his face flushed with a bead of sweat rolling down his face, Ruffnut pushed all the way inside with a moan Jack gasped crying out feeling how tight she was. Ruffnut raised her hips and pushed down again Jack moaned his hands moving to her hips and thrusted by her cry of pleasure Jack thrusted harder even grabbed her breast and squeezed Ruff moaned her eyes rolling "Yes- Oh Jack just like that AH!" She arched in pleasure Jack picked up the pace thrusting harder.

Hiccup hefted Elsa up holding her thighs up, he then aimed his cock at her pussy and pushed inside all at once, Elsa screamed her blue eyes snapping in horror, Hiccup groaned feeling her throb in pleasure "This feel's good, Mary-ann." He whispered in her name Elsa frowned and Hiccup had the slight hope that she remembered.

Jack cried out when Ruffnut thrusted faster against him and then kissed him on the lips her tongue sliding against his both their tongues rolled against each over their teeth clashing, Jack groaned his arms wrapped around her pushing her closer at the new angle Jack hit a new spot, Ruff called out "T-there! Thats...Thats the spot...Oh my AAHH!" She cried out Jack moaned feeling her insides spasming.

Elsa cried out feeling Hiccup thrust faster, she felt her insides spasm Hiccup groaned clutching her breast while rocking his hips against her "Hic- I'm...I'm cuming!" She moaned crying out as did Hiccup when he felt his climax.

Ruff fell forward panting against Jacks neck feeling Jack's seed spill inside her Jack breathed heavily then his eyes widened "I'm sorry." Ruff looked up and Jack looked ashamed "For cuming inside." Instead ruff beamed and peeked his lips "It's cool." before she moved away with the others.

Elsa and Jack were on all fours both being pounded into Jack groaned his eyes rolling to the back of his head drool slide down his chin he maoned louder when they pressed inside him deeper, Elsa moaned thrusting her own hips against the hard cock thrusting inside her. Both their moans muffled by cocks thrusted inside of their mouths, "You fuckslut!" Snotlout laughed fucking Elsa harder felling how wet her insides were. "You're nothing but cocksucking human cum toilets!" James scabbington moaned thrusting harder down Jacks throat wheres his twin brother scoffed before thrusting at the same time.

There mouths became wetter with more fluid feeling themselves almost climax from a blow job "I want it!" Elsa's muffled reply almost pleading "I want your cum!" she begged sucking harder and rolling her hips with the thrusts.

Snotlout thrusted harder with a groan before emptying his load inside of the girl "I'm cumming!" harris cried out before spilling his essence inside of her mouth "I'm a pig whore..." Jack moaned pulling lips wide with his fingers as james came onto his face

Hamish turned Elsa over and grabbed her breasts thrusting his cock into them loving the tightness "Fuck my titties!" they did the same to Jack thrusting cocks against his chest he rubbed one with his hand while licking the others "I love cock..." He moaned his pink tongue slipped out licking at the tip moaning at the taste of pre-cum "So much hot cum..."

Back in the labratory Elsa and jack were strapped to the machine again groaning out their eyes wide and strapped in feeling small eletrical pulses through their bodies "Brainwashing is 89% complete." Hiccup announced while installing a program without the pitchner brothers noticing. "Meaning?" Pitch asked and Hiccup faced them "Their personalities should be overwritten by tommorow." Koz and Pitch smirked "Good work gentlemen, you've made us proud." At this Hic looked away until Hiro stepped towards the brothers looking worried "Captains, theres something that's been worrying me." They both turned as Hiro whispered to them "There's an electronic signal coming from their quarters." Pitch only hummed pressing a hand to his face "It might be some sort of code, huh brother?" koz nodded with a sigh "we are close enough to the end to be succseful but...just in case," Snotlout smirked "It'll be taken care of." The brothers smirked at the two "They will never escape this ship."

The incident happened just after 3:00 pm the next day...

Little mechanical gun turtles shoot down the halls bullets shot out and struck a few of the men the all cried out completely caught of guard Jack had two touch screens in front of him where he assighned the targets Elsa glared her gun poised she fired in the arms and legs of the members so they wouldn't get away or pose much of a threat.

using gun turtles they struck down and tore through the ships sections killing any and all crew members that got in their way and then they stormed the bridge.

"Cease all resistence and come with us!" Elsa ordered while Jack watched them all daring them to make a move with a gun posed in their direction, Jack caught sight of Pitch and Kos and snarled instantly lunging forward grabbing Kos's head and punched him into the stomach "You lying snake!" he screamed and gave another hit over and over, Kos grunted in pain doubling over but Jack wasn't letting up.

"You should die for this!" He struck his face before kneeing him in the groin. with each hit Jack punctered his words "You-you...you," he grabbed his throat but Koz was smirking almost laughing Elsa sneered at him "What have you done to us." she looked worried almost afraid "And how?" instead the brothers laughed "What an outragious offense, commander." Pitch gasped spitting out blood and glared at Jack "Keep this up, snowflake and you're cruising for court martial." Jack froze feeling something inside throb when Pitch called him that name...

Instead Jack swallowed and huffed out an annoyance, "D-don't play dumb!" Jack growled out annoyed "Confess." Elsa warned them but no one spoke, she pointed the gun to Pitch's face "Before you find yourself full of holes." she smirked but Pitch only laughed "I don't have anything to say Glaziar." Elsa reacted the same way to the name but much worse, her eyes widened static ringing in her ears before she screamed clutching her head in pain "Elsa!" Jack cried out stepping closer but not moving his gun

"Light's out commander." Jack growled pointing the gun with two hands with a frown Pitch locked golden eyes with his wide blue orbs "Guess you don't know your way around a gun turtle that well." Jack frowned and saw the device over heated and glared seeing the deck start to surround him he gulped trying not to look nervous or afraid.

Koz helped his brother his head tilted "Now maybe...we should rape you while you still have your originol personalty." Jack took a step back "You..." Pitch laughed standing straighter "You're not normal for new Guardian agents are you?" he was cut of with a loud bang as the whole ship rocked almost catching everyone of their footing both the brothers turned in confusion almost as if somthing crashed into them.

"We're under attack!?" Guy cried out when he saw the survaliance "A large heat source is fast approaching!" Sherman called out in horror and Koz eyes widened "What?"

More bolts fired onto the ship as everyone fell to their feet "You-" Pitch snarled glaring at Jack who smirked "Just in time." he held Elsa to himself closly Pitch and Koz stared not believing their eyes Jack narrowed his eyes "Witness our trump card." Guy grabbed a head set in a panic "Take evasive action!" the ships piled forward and locked onto the Golden Locket "Surrender Pitchner Brothers." Jack advised but the two only glared "The Guardians will come aboard this ship," Jack gave a shit eating smirked as he held Elsa closer "And your plans will be made public to Earth."

"Guardians third division here." A gruff voice came on screen a transmission sent from the other ship "We're ready to board." The brothers glared at the man on screen before Koz realised he looked vaguelly...familiar.

"One day brother...all we needed was one day." Pitch nodded before glaring at Jack blaming all the failures on him. "Accept defeat." Jack said smugly "Once we make land you'll never fly again, the earth will be your prison."

But they weren't aware that the brothers had come prepared "Oh really?" Pitch soothed before the doors opened as the Chief of the Guardians along with the officer's behind them "Shoot!" Koz called pointing and instantly war wrung out over the captains deck.

They all ran in shooting at one another until Pitch grabbed Jack by the hair pulling him in front of him "Drop your weapons or he dies!" They all froze Jack squirmed his eyes watering when Pitchs grip tightend "Drop. your. weapons." The Chief scowled giving a sigh, lowering them and Pitch gave a smirk he pointed his gun and shot the Chief between the eyes "Stoic!" His major cried out falling forward Jack screamed trying to wrench forward "NO!" Pitch tightened his grip pulling the boy close "Nobody move!" He pointed his gun at Gobber next with a mad glint to his eye "Or else you'll pay the price."

Half the assualt team had been captured and locked into the brig of the ship while Pitch and Koz had Jack and Elsa in an elivator leading down to the lab Elsa glared "The section we're going to, that's where the victims are aren't they?" Koz had to grin "Smart girl, how did you figure." She scoffed "It was cloaked against our scanners." As soon as the door's opened the two gasped eyes widening "T-this is..." The brothers grinned "This is our brainwashing laboratory." Jack gaped "Brainwashing?"

"The Nightmares have learned the art of mind control." Pitch said, the name they secretly called themselves Jack sneered "That's impossible." but Koz's eyes narowed his lips quivering to a smirk "It worked on both of you." Elsa looked stunned "No way...W-we're already been brainwashed?"

"The complete process takes time." Pitch soothed "We've been doing it gradually switching back and forth, between your old personalites and your new ones." Jack glared "What the hell-"

"The trigger can be interpreted in different ways." Koz shrugged "Like, the nightfall aboard the ship." Elsa's eyes widened her breath hitching "Th-that means-"

The lights switched off "too late." Pitch chirped and the two brothers laughed cruelly when they were surrounded in darkness with the night lights flickered on.

Elsa sat on a chair tied in ropes her arms secured behind her back and her breasts lifted by the ropes her leg's propped up on the seat glaring at the crew men in front of her, Jack was in the same position only he was unconsious his head dropped almost drooling in his sleep it would of been funny if not for the circumstances. Jack groaned his eyelids fluttered then opened "Wakey wakey, snowflake."

That name again! Jack shot up with a gasp seeing the crew members surrounding them and all of them were naked, Jack flushed until realising he was naked himself "You both are looking pretty good," he glared nearly foaming at the mouth "Bastard!" instead the brothers laughed taking a step towards the two "Your brainwashing is complete." Jack only rolled his eyes "I don't feel brainwashed." He faked bravado.

Snotlout sneered "When we remove the control device from your scalp, your original personalitys will be completly replaced to the one's we've designed." Jack gritted his teeth while Elsa stared them down "You mean we'll be erased!?" She cried out while Koz crossed his arms "Your old selves only exist in the form of electronic signals from those devices." Elsa's eyes widened "But...We're rght here!"

Instead the crew members laughed "They don't get it!" Pitch's eyes narrowed "Your bodies are just parasites to your old personalities." the others laughed while Jack sneered "Laugh while you can, you'll pay for this!" Elsa narrowed her eyes "I'll send you to hell myself, I promise you that!"

"That's right- you're all dead men!" Jack screamed at them Pitch only looked down at them "Gentlemen. We have two distinguished guests." Koz leaned against his brother matching his grin "Rouse them all up to greet them."

"Yes sir!"

Guy moved forward "You'll pay for herting Grug," Elsa glared then cried out when hands groped her body one massaging her breast the other her thighs she gasped then glared"Listen to her, you know she wants it." her breaths became laboured the more their hands glided over her skin. "Elsa isn't satisified she needs more...stimulation..." Guy pressed his hands over Elsa's crotch and saw Harris licked his lips "Roger that," he pressed his mouth forward and licked along her slick cunt, Elsa cried out her body spasming as pleasure ripped through her spine. Jack tried to pull back "D-Don't touch me!" He hated how his own body respond to their touches.

They raised a vibrater and aimed it right at Jack's half hard cock others carried more surrounding the two with them "Found your weak spot get ready for it Snowflake." Jack shook his head his eyes watering as was Elsa's "No-no no Gyaahhh!" They both screamed.

"What a reaction!" They cried when they pressed the vibrators against them, Elsa shuddered when it was pressed against her crotch she curled in on herself with a grimace gritting her teeth "You can tell she's enjyoing it."

"He's enjoying it," Sherman gasped and Hans laughed "She's dripping wet." Jack gasped panting heavily blue eye shut tight "I-I'm cumming..." He groaned

"Let's get started,"

"Oh we'll punish you good..." Jack only stared tears streaming down his face, slyvia ran down his chin,

Elsa's back arch "Man this bitch is hot," They all cooed Elsa groaned when the vibraters were placed on her ribcage she groaned panting harder until the vibrater was moved on her breast she cried out "No- It's coming, It's coming out AHH!" Milk spurted from her breasts "I'm cumming!" And she released soon after all the men snickered "No more..." Elsa moaned her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Jack gasped feeling his own climax crying out in pleasure "I'm cumming," Hiro said and Jack felt them cum on his face "Me too," Fishlegs groaned closing his eyes feeling the cum shoot all over him. Jack thrashed against his bonds "No more...I'm cumming...I'm again! no!" He gasped feeling his cock twitch before ejaculating all over himself.

They all moved back and Jack looked down glaring "Y-you filfth! One day you'll pay for thi-" They grabbed his arms and pulled him forward of the chair "You don't realise the predicament your in, do you?" Pitch snarled growing tired of the boy.

Jack stood while Elsa was strapped onto the table bucking and pleading "No more-Please!" suddenly the crew prodced tiny whips and struck her with them leaving red marks and welts upon her pale flesh she cried out at the pain but her body responded, each slap made her heat up her face felt flushed she shivered her pussy getting more wet with each slap.

"You dirty slut," Pith smirked striking against Jack's rear making the boy groan, twist and arch his body beautifully, "Fuckin whore," Koz laughed and he brought down his wip on Elsa again her body thrashed beneith him. "No, Ah...ngh!" Elsa moaned feeling her own cunt throb in need.

Jack cried out each time the whip hit him he pulled on his restaints uselessly groaning in pain his hips thrusting and swaying to move away from the hits. "I-I'm coming..." Elsa gaped in shock then moanedd thrusting back when she came.

"Stop it...stop it!" Jack whimpered his eyes shut tight his body quivering "I can't hold it anymore..." he gasped crying out the others cheered laughing at the pair when they both collpased in their restraints.

Elsa couldn't breathe when Hans shoved his member down her throat thrusting harder each time. Jack groaned biting his lips harshly feeling his insides being pounded into, officially to him this was his first time, his face flushed and all his breaths became hoarse the more Pitch moved inside him.

"Like that, little bitch?" Hans asked thrusting harder into Elsa's mouth face fucking her face, "I'm going to paint you white with cum." they laughed stroking their cocks to Elsa spraying her with cum. Jack cried out when Pitch smacked into him harder making him cry out in pleasure which he pursuaded himself it wasn't.

Suddenly Pitch's movements became faster and more erratic "Here it comes," Jack's eyes widened "What-NO!" Pitch gave one last thrust and filled Jacks insides with his cum the Majors eyes widened in horror at being filled up.

Elsa was smothered when Sherman pushed his erection down Elsa's throat rocking his hips back and forth she tried holding back from chocking but Sherman had short Stamina when he instantly ejaculated in her mouth Elsa was caught surprised and coughed and tried to spit it out she moaned slouching back on the table feeling dizzy.

"Get up." The brothers ordered shoving the two onto the floor "Well what do you think? enjoyed yourselves?" Pitch asked taungtingly his hands placed on his hips , the two only looked exhausted gazing up at the brothers tiredly "Finally ran out of fight huh?" Koz grinned pulling on Elsa's braid Jack snarled "Leave her alone!" The brothers tutted "Jack, Jack, Jack." Pitch loomed over before kicking the boys face.

"Learn your place, worm!" Elsa cried out "No! Stop it!" She screamed when Jack fell to the floor with a grunt he hefted himself up wiping blood from his chin "Is that all you've got?" he jeered while Pitch only tilted his head up "I'm not going to miss you like this, Snowflake. Too Annoying for my like..." Pitch laced his finger's through white hair before pinching the electric chip "Goodbye, Frost." Jack's eyes widened "Don-" He was cut of when Pitch ripped the device attatched to the boy's skull and wrenched it from his body. Jack screamed and fell back in pain his whole body thrashing as his head felt like it was being split in two.

Elsa stared in horror and watched slowly when Jack fell onto the floor in a faint.

That was the end of Elsa Queen and Jack Frost.


End file.
